


The Princess and the Dragon

by Zanmor



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Rapunzel (Fairy Tale), Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Revisionist Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanmor/pseuds/Zanmor





	The Princess and the Dragon

So there’s a princess hidden away in the tallest tower of a castle that is guarded by an evil and jealous dragon. Knights come to rescue her but they all perish to the dragon.

One day an orphan girl wanders to the castle. Her parents were peasants and killed by the same sort of knights who attempt to rescue the princess. The dragon rushes down to defend its castle and finds the girl crying in fear. Then everything goes quiet and the little girl finally opens her eyes to see the beautiful princess is there and the dragon has vanished.

After learning of her fate, the princess invites the girl to live with her in the castle and teaches her the secrets of magic, such as how to turn into a dragon at will and destroy the knights who want to take you away.


End file.
